


2 chaotic gays, 1 chaotic bi, and one lawful bi (she-ra chatfic) (edit: there are now more characters)

by a_poetic_sheep



Series: She-ra Sheepverse [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Drunk Adora (She-Ra), Drunk Texting, Except for sometimes when there are cliffhangers, F/F, Fluff, It says uncomplete but that’s just cause I’m gonna add more to it basically forever, Ok here we go again time to add EVEN MORE TAGS, Texting, and I guess I should add:, but only in one chapter, chatfic, no beta we die like men, no cliffhangers is what I mean, oh and I forgot to say this but, rating is for cursing and sex mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_poetic_sheep/pseuds/a_poetic_sheep
Summary: furry: guys i fucked up——Best friend squad chatfic cause frick you that’s why
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra Sheepverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170524
Comments: 93
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so this is my first ever fic. hope u like it. I can continue this if you want :) anyway here’s a best friend squad chat fic because I’m addicted to them
> 
> Kudos/comment if you want more

_ Names: _

_ Catra — Furry _

_ Adora — Swordlesbian _

_ Glimmer — Sparkles _

_ Bow — Therapydog _

**Furry:** guys i fucked up

**Furry:** like seriously guys i really fucked up

**Sparkles:** ?

**Furry:** you know miss weaver?

**Swordlesbian:** u mean shadow weaver, eater of hopes and dreams?

**Furry:** yea that one

**Furry:** so i accidentally called her shadow weaver in class

**Sparkles:** CATRA WHAT THE FUCK

**Swordlesbian:** i need context

**Furry:** well she asked me a question 

**Furry:** and you know how she makes us say “yes miss weaver”

**Furry:** well i said “yes shadow weaver”

**Furry:** turns out she hadn’t heard that nickname before

**Therapydog:** And then what happened?

**Sparkles:** bow i thought i told you to turN OFF AUTO CAP

**Therapydog:** Go away glimmer 

**Swordlesbian:** i think that’s the meanest thing bow’s ever said

**Furry:** we corrupted him :) i’m so proud

**Swordlesbian:** wait don’t distract us what did shadow weaver do

**Furry:** i don’t know it was the end of class so i bolted

**Sparkles:** jesus fucking christ

**Swordlesbian:** i agree with glimmer

**Therapydog:** Honestly I’m surprised you hadn’t messed up already

**Furry:** oh fuck off bow

**Sparkles:** don’t tell my boyfriend to fuck off >:(

**Furry:** adora tell bow to fuck off for me

**Swordlesbian:** bow fuck off

**Therapydog:** No you f*ck off 

**Sparkles:** JESUS CHRIST THE ASTERIKJJASODIUCB bow you’re too sweet for this world 

**Furry:** guys seriously though what do i do

**Swordlesbian:** run away

**Swordlesbian:** i’ll come with you

**Swordlesbian:** we’ll live together in the sewers

**Furry:** thats gay

**Swordlesbian** : ,,,

**Swordlesbian:** catra we’ve been dating for

**Therapydog:** ? You didn’t finish the text

**Swordlesbian:** i know it’s the vine

**Therapydog:** i haven’t seen that one then

**Swordlesbian:** well what are you waiting for? go watch it

**Sparkles:** wait

**Sparkles:** bow

**Sparkles:** U TURNED OFF UR CAPS!!!

**Therapydog:** … maybe


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I got like 70 hits in an hour so I’m def gonna do more! I added Entrapta cause she’s the fucking best. This new chapter is around 750 words, if I end up continuing this chapters will probably be the 500-1500 word range because I want each to be like a session of texting? You know how like sometimes you just send a text and a few hours later there’s a reply and then sometimes multiple people are online and you do rapid fire texting? The rapid fire stuff is what I mean
> 
> Also, i don’t know what texting platform they’re on and as long as I don’t specify it, I can throw in a bunch of random features ;)

**Furry added “Robot_Bitch”**

**Robot_Bitch:** Hello everyone! I’m Entrapta!

**Sparkles:** why. the Fuck. is your name robot bitch

**Robot_Bitch:** Catra named me.

**Sparkles:** oh ye that makes sense

**Swordlesbian:** hi entrapta i’m adora

**Robot_Bitch:** I see that you aren’t using correct capitalization or punctuation.

**Sparkles:** yeah it’s the aesthetic

**Catra:** it’s a gay thing is what she means

**Sparkles:** fuck off u furry

**Catra:** fuck u u sniff glue

**Sparkles:** I DO NOT SNIFF GLUE YOU BITCH

**Therapydog:** i mean

**Therapydog:** u did

**Therapydog** : at one point

**Sparkles:** i was 3

**Therapydog:** the point still stands

**Sparkles:** bow im breaking up with you

**Swordlesbian:** entrapta u good? your not saying anything

**Robot_Bitch:** Oh yes! I am having an enjoyable time. I am observing social dynamics over text messages and comparing them with the social dynamics of speech, both formal and informal. It is very interesting

**Robot_Bitch:** I left off the period at the end of that sentence. Is that the correct texting etiquette?

**Swordlesbian:** do whatever makes you happy entrapta, if u like punctuation go for it

**Swordlesbian:** although i feel like I should say that if you end a text with a period people might think your angry

**Robot_Bitch:** Thank you!

**Furry:** ok

**Furry:** serious time

**Furry:** i added entrapta because we need her help with the shadow weaver situation

**Sparkles:** we?

**Furry:** fuck off sparkles.

**Robot_Bitch:** You ended your text with a period. Does that mean you are expressing anger?

**Furry:** yeah im mad at sparkles cause she’s being a bitch

**Swordlesbian:** okay i feel like i should elaborate. catra isnt really mad at glimmer she’s just being dramatic

**Furry:** adora im breaking up with you

**Sparkles:** fuck u that’s my line

**Furry:** u don’t have a monopoly on breakups

**Robot_Bitch:** I used to accidentally inhale fumes from hot glue! I adjusted my work mask to cover my nose and mouth area and it fixed the problem. Glimmer, you should probably do something similar, because glue can be toxic!

**Sparkles:** okay first of all. when people sniff glue. it is usually to get high. second of all. I WAS 3 LEAVE IT ALONE U FUCKERS

**Therapydog:** glimmer leave entrapta alone

**Robot_Bitch:** Catra, you said that you added me to this chat room because you needed my assistance with the ‘shadow weaver situation’. What are you referring to?

**Swordlesbian:** she accidentally called miss weaver ‘shadow weaver’ at the end of class and then fled the scene

**Robot_Bitch:** I have witnessed students calling Miss Weaver ‘Shadow Weaver’. I think it is a very apt analogy. I still do not understand why you need my help? 

**Therapydog:** she’s asking you what she should do

**Robot_Bitch:** Why would you ask me? I am not very good with social situations.

**Furry:** yeah but like ur a genius

**Robot_Bitch:** The exact classification of ‘genius’ is disputed. However, my IQ score averages out to be 151. IQ Tests are not exactly accurate, but I have taken multiple versions of a wide variety of tests and determined that my IQ is probably around 150. That would put me in the ‘genius’ range in the eye of most scholars and scientists

**Furry:** anyone who says shit like that is a genius in my book

**Sparkles:** okay entrapta. catra brought you here for selfish reasons.but now that you are here

**Sparkles:** we must begin

**Sparkles:** THE INTERRAGATION

**Robot_Bitch:** You spelled ‘interragation’ wrong!

**Robot_Bitch:** Was that a rude thing to say? I have been informed that correcting people’s spelling or grammar is widely perceived as rude.

**Swordlesbian:** don’t worry we know you its fine

**Furry:** also glimmer deserves it

**Therapydog:** no she doesn’t

**Sparkles:** thank you, loyal boyfriend

**Therapydog:** okay yeah actually she does. also didn’t you break up with me

**Sparkles:** 1) fuck u. 2) ok ill take you back

**Robot_Bitch:** A relationship where one party threatens to break up with the other party is most likely a manipulative and unhealthy relationship.

**Sparkles:** yeah but like, sometimes people joke about it? but ye that’s manipulative.

**Therapydog:** yeah glimmer doesn’t mean it we say it a lot. but thank you for looking out for us!

**Robot_Bitch:** Okay! Stay safe! I think a fire is starting somewhere in my workstation so I have to go. I’ll talk to you later!

**Sparkles:** fuck we forgot the interrogation

**Sparkles:** WAIT WHAT ENTRAPTA?!,! THERES A FIRE!,? WHY ARE U SO CALM

**Furry:** her stuff is always on fire don’t worry

**Swordlesbian:** we should introduce her to sea hawk

**Therapydog:** oh definitely


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short but don’t worry there’s gonna be a really long one soon

**Furry:** okay guys

 **Furry:** this is it

 **Furry:** one hour away from facing shadow weaver

**Sparkles:** yyy awakeeee 

**Sparkles:** nooo let me eat my cell

 **Sparkles:** cereal

**Furry:** wtf

**Swordlesbian:** glimmer lives really close to campus remember

 **Swordlesbian:** so she gets to sleep in an extra hour cause she doesn’t need to catch a bus

**Furry:** that’s fucked

 **Furry:** this is why im voting for angella. i bet she’d outlaw shit like this

**Therapydog:** catra

 **Therapydog:** angella is glimmer’s mom

**Furry:** i don’t believe you

**Swordlesbian:** they have the same last name

**Furry:** so?

**Swordlesbian:** how common do you think the last name “moonstone” is

**Furry:** idk

 **Furry:** i don’t have to take this from u

**Sparkles:** she’s my mom

 **Sparkles:** can i eat my cereal in peace

**Furry:** no you can turn off notifications

**Sparkles:** but what if someone i care about texts me?

**Swordlesbian:** holy shit glimmer

**Furry:** glimmer are there marshmallows in that cereal?

**Sparkles:** why?

**Furry:** just asking

**Sparkles:** …

 **Sparkles:** i plead the fifth

**Furry:** I FUCKING KNEW IT

 **Furry:** oh this is my stop

 **Furry:** wish me luck

**Sparkles:** no

**Swordlesbian:** good luck

**Therapydog:** good luck


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter. Eat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello here’s another :) I’m considering adding even more characters but I worry that it’ll make it too clogged. Let me know what you want, and who to add. Sea hawk and mermista are def on my list, considering perfuma and frosta as well. And who knows maybe I’ll even add spinerrella and netossa

**Swordlesbian:** CATRA ARE U OKAY!,! CATRA

**Furry:** jesus calm down

**Sparkles:** what happened

**Furry:** shadow weaver talked to me after school and wanted to know what it meant

**Furry:** i played innocent

**Furry:** the plan is to gaslight her into thinking I said miss weaver

**Swordlesbian:** catra that’s not gonna work

**Robot_Bitch:** It might!

**Furry:** see? entrapta agrees with me

**Robot_Bitch:** I do not think that it is a smart plan or a good one. I am merely saying that it is possible, although unlikely, that it will work.

**Furry:** ok good enough

**Sparkles:** ok guys but

**Sparkles:** we need to talk about how catra didn’t fucking know my mom was the mayor???

**Sparkles:** how?.?

**Furry:** maybe it’s cause i don’t really care about you

**Therapydog:** No it’s cause you don’t pay attention

**Sparkles:** BOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CAPS!

**Therapydog:** It was confusing my dads so I turned them back on

**Sparkles:** that’s not fair :(

**Swordlesbian:** angella has picked glimmer up from school like, multiple times? including today? 

**Furry:** well shadow weaver was yelling at me today

**Furry:** and mostly the second school ends i make out with my beautiful girlfriend

**Swordlesbian:** don’t distract me

**Furry:** fuck you know me too well

**Furry:** okay how about we just move on? forgive and forget?

**Sparkles:** absolutely not.

**Sparkles:** although i will allow a temporary ceasefire

**Sparkles:** because we have yet to interrogate entrapta

**Robot_Bitch:** Why do you want to interrogate me?

**Therapydog:** She does this to everyone

**Therapydog:** She just means that she wants to ask you about gossip and stuff

**Robot_Bitch:** Oh, okay! Ask away! But I don’t know a lot of gossip.

**Sparkles:** okay question 1 are u gay?

**Therapydog:** GLIMMER NO

**Therapydog:** Entrapta you don’t have to answer that

**Robot_Bitch:** Don’t worry, it’s fine. Yes, I am!

**Furry:** okay my turn

**Swordlesbian:** catra…. be nice

**Furry:** have you ever known me not to be nice?

**Therapydog:** yes

**Swordlesbian:** yes

**Furry:** okay entrapta. have you ever kissed someone?

**Swordlesbian:** jesus christ 

**Robot_Bitch:** Yes, I have.

**Furry:** oh, i mean like. on the lips. like have you maked out with someone?

**Robot_Bitch:** Yes.

**Sparkles:** !!! WHO !!?

**Robot_Bitch:** My girlfriend.

**Furry:** U HAVE A GIRLFRINED?!!! WHATTT WHO

**Robot_Bitch:** Scorpia.

**Furry:** how did we not know this

**Swordlesbian:** bow and i did

**Sparkles:** WHAT! BOW WHY DIDNT U TELL ME

**Therapydog:** I felt like it wasn’t my place

**Furry:** ok hold on

**Furry added “Crabgirl”**

**Crabgirl:** what’s this?

**Furry:** this is where you explain why none of us knew you were dating entrapta

**Crabgirl:** catra

**Crabgirl:** i told u

**Furry:** no you didn’t

**Crabgirl:** yes, i did

**Robot_Bitch:** She did. I know because she asked my permission first.

**Crabgirl:** oh hi Entrapta! how’s emily?

**Robot_Bitch:** She exploded. I ordered more metal to fix her but it hasn’t arrived yet.

**Crabgirl:** oh no! are you okay?

**Robot_Bitch:** Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking.

**Furry:** domestic shit is boring i want drama

**Swordlesbian:** catra we’re domestic

**Furry:** no we’re not

**Swordlesbian:** catra yesterday we made cookies together and then you fell asleep on my shoulder while we were watching nature documentaries 

**Furry:** yeah but i shaped the cookies like swords

**Swordlesbian:** using the sword cookie cutter you got me last Valentine’s Day

**Furry:** ok well um

**Furry:** fuck off

**Therapydog:** You two are seriously adorable

**Furry:** no we’re not. she’s adorable. i’m sexy and exciting

**Sparkles:** adora-ble

**Furry:** glimmer we’ve literally all made that joke a hundred times

**Sparkles:** i know but it’s still funny

**Sparkles:** wait u got her sword shaped cookie cutters?.?? that’s so sweet

**Swordlesbian:** yeah but she didn’t get any horse stuff :(

**Furry:** are you sure about that?

**Furry:** cause i’m pretty sure i rode you that night

**Swordlesbian:** CATRA NO

**Furry:** that’s not what you were saying ;)

**Sparkles:** catra doing the naughty doesn’t mean your not domestic

**Sparkles:** bow and i bone regularly and we are definitely domestic

**Therapydog:** GLIMMER

**Therapydog:** STOP

**Robot_Bitch:** Scorpia and I have sex as well.

**Crabgirl:** babe….

**Robot_Bitch:** Oh, sorry Scorpia! I didn’t realize it would make you uncomfortable. I won’t mention sex in public if that’s what you’d prefer.

**Furry:** wow glimmers really got you whipped huh bow

**Furry:** literally and figuratively 

**Therapydog:** We’re not discussing this

**Swordlesbian:** catra leave our friends alone or ill send them the picture of you drooling on my shirt

**Furry:** WHAT 

**Furry:** DELTE THAT DELETE IT NOW

**Furry:** I WILL MAUL YOU

**Sparkles:** ahh, domestic bliss


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right. I made another ;)
> 
> Seriously tho, I’ll probably slow down on the updates eventually, but I currently have 7 people subscribed and the fact that 7 people are waiting on me to write more, plus the fact that I haven’t written in months and i have so many ideas, is just really putting me into hyper drive
> 
> I don’t think I’ll ever drop below one update a day though, at least on this fic cause it’s so easy and fun to write. If and when I start other, more complex fics, you can expect a much lower rate of updates compared to this one, but not really that much of a drop in the update rate of this

**Swordlesbian:** heyyyyy guys! How’s it uh how’s it hanging

**Sparkles:** what is happening

**Furry:** adora is currently drunk and lying on the couch. she insisted that I let her text

**Furry:** she immediately texted me “hi I would have texted you sooner but my phone got taken away”

**Swordlesbian:** it’s confusing it’s like there’s 2 Catra’s 

**Swordlesbian:** like one of them is cuddling me right now And the other is in my phone

**Furry:** by this she means i have to respond to text messages by text. im not allowed to reference texts in actual conversation

**Swordlesbian:** it breaks the 4th wall, Catra!

**Robot_Bitch:** Hello Adora! Make sure to drink water.

**Swordlesbian:** nahh waters for pussies.

**Furry:** don’t worry she’s drinking plenty of water.

**Swordlesbian:** guys I have a confession

**Swordlesbian:** it’s really important

**Swordlesbian:** im gay 

**Sparkles:** adora we know. read your username

**Swordlesbian:** oh yeah

**Therapydog:** Why is Adora drunk?

**Furry:** um, well. Funny story.

**Swordlesbian:** she took me to a GAY BAR!!, and I had some alcohol,

**Furry:** people kept buying her drinks cause apparently she’s fucking beautiful

**Furry:** I’d be jealous but honestly? if we can get like a hundred dollars worth of free drinks cause Adora’s sexy as hell, and I’m still the only one who gets to fuck her, I’m not complaining

**Therapydog:** Wait but then why aren’t you drunk

**Furry:** i have a very high tolerance to alcohol. I’m kinda tipsy though that’s why I’m not doing the ‘i’s

**Furry:** it’s honestly so much work to make sure I don’t have any capital letters in my texts and honestly like. It’s not worth it it

**Sparkles:** catra, are u still drinking?

**Furry:** no

**Swordlesbian:** yeah she fucking WASTED

**Furry:** okay yeah I’m still drinking

**Sparkles:** yeah cause you seem to be getting drunker as time goes on

**Swordlesbian:** hey glimmer what time is it?

**Sparkles:** 11:30? you have a phone tho why’d u ask

**Swordlesbian:** u fucking LIAR it’s 11:32 

**Furry:** she gets very detail oriented when shes drunk

**Swordlesbian:** ok good night

**Furry:** oh my god she just fucking passed out

**Furry:** the couch is way to small she’s gonna get a cramp tomorrow I gotta carry her to the bed bye guys

**Sparkles:** bow if i ever get that drunk will u carry me to my bed so that i don’t cramp on the couch?

**Therapydog:** Your couch is big enough to sleep on comfortably, but yes. Also I’ve done that already like twice

**Crabgirl:** guys please be quiet Entrapta has hooked everything up to like a million speakers and every time her phone dings it literally shakes the house

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut up I didn’t write a 7th chapter in one day u did
> 
> Edit: ok actuallt this is the 6th chapter. But I’m about to write the 7th so foreshadowing i guess 
> 
> If anyone wants the transcript for the phone convo, I’m considering writing it up so just let me know
> 
> This is basically all catradora fluff but it’s important to the Plot (which I’m sure I’ll find eventually)

**Swordlesbian:** my head feels like

**Swordlesbian:** bad

**Sparkles:** your head feels like bad?

**Swordlesbian:** hold on im reading last night’s texts

**Swordlesbian:** christ these are embarrassing

**Therapydog:** Adora do you not remember anything that happened last night?

**Swordlesbian:** i kinda do

**Swordlesbian:** I remember catra tucking me in and snuggling me :)

**Therapydog:** Awwwww :) that’s so sweet

**Furry:** adora stfu

**Furry:** btw im at work but i got bagels they’re in the kitchen

**Swordlesbian:** okay hold on

**Swordlesbian:** catra did you pre-slice these?

**Furry:** yes and i set the toaster to the right place

**Swordlesbian:** this is why i love you

**Furry:** What?

**Furry:** What did you say?

**Sparkles:** OH MY GOD DOES THAT MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS

**Sparkles:** I CAN’T BELIEVE WE’RE WITNESSING THIS

**Furry:** you’re not. adora im gonna call you in a sec hold on

**Robot_Bitch:** I’m confused. What’s happening?

**Therapydog:** We think Adora just told Catra she loved her for the first time

**Crabgirl:** awwwww! they are so cute

**Furry:** stfu i’m not cute

**Sparkles:** are u guys done talking?

**Furry:** no i just had to say that

**Furry:** but actually can you guys shut it the notifications make Adora’s voice really quiet when they come in

**Sparkles:** yessiree cap’n

**Swordlesbian:** okay we’re back

**Sparkles:** give us details

**Furry:** no

**Swordlesbian:** i said something which i meant but did not mean to actually say and then catra cried over the phone

**Furry:** no i didnt

**Swordlesbian:** yes u did

**Sparkles:** elaborate???

**Swordlesbian:** i said ‘i do love you, you know’ and she said ‘i love you too’ and then cried for 5 minutes and then said ‘u better not tell the chat’

**Furry:** adora im gonna take it back

**Swordlesbian:** too late :) also i know u didn’t mention it because you don’t want people to think your thoughtful

**Swordlesbian:** but thank you for removing the raisins from the cinnamon bagels

**Therapydog:** WHAT

**Therapydog:** I mean first of all that is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard

**Therapydog:** But U DONT EAT THE RAISINS?

**Swordlesbian:** hell no that shits disgusting

**Swordlesbian:** catra where’d u put the raisins i wanna mail them to bow

**Furry:** the usual spot

**Therapydog:** Adora tomorrow is school? You can give me the raisins then?

**Swordlesbian:** yeah but this is funnier

**Swordlesbian:** entrapta what do u think about raisins

**Robot_Bitch:** They are an enjoyable snack, though I much prefer grapes.

**Robot_Bitch:** Hold on, Scorpia is asking for my phone.

**Sparkles:** scorpia what’s going on

**Crabgirl:** nothing

**Crabgirl:** entrapta text

**Raisin_Bitch:** She changed my name.

**Swordlesbian:** wait scorpia you changed the name from robot to raisin but left the Bitch there?

**Crabgirl:** yeah I figured Catra would get pissed if I got rid of that

**Furry:** u thought right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn’t want to add a second edit but I feel like I have to: yes I dislike raisins. No I do not take raisins out of cinnamon raisin bagels. Yes I would do that if I had enough mental energy. And yes I would like a sweet catgirl gf to remove the raisins for me. (Catra is human in this fic but like shut up)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go

**Sparkles:** wait i just realized

**Sparkles:** we never interrogated scorpia 

**Therapydog:** And we don’t have to and so we won’t

**Sparkles:** fuck that. ok Scorpia what gossip do u know

**Crabgirl:** i don’t really pay much attention to gossip

**Sparkles:** ok in that case let’s do some personal questions :)

**Crabgirl:** okay but i reserve to right to not answer 

**Swordlesbian:** don’t worry if glimmer misbehaves we’ll get Entrapta to turn off her WiFi

**Raisin_Bitch:** Okay!

**Sparkles:** don’t u dare 

**Furry:** ok scorpia have u ever been drunk

**Crabgirl:** yeah, but not at parties. drunkest I’ve ever been was when Entrapta had me test different drinks she’d made. I had a new one every day for like a few months and some of them were very very high in alcohol

**Raisin_Bitch:** The experiment was a success! I can now synthesize every popular beverage with everyday chemicals. I can turn plastic gloves into grape soda!

**Swordlesbian:** GRAPE SODA!?.? can i have some

**Raisin_Bitch:** Yes, but I don’t have any currently because the chemicals needed, while typically found in plastic sanitary gloves, are being slowly phased out of use because of their toxic nature.

**Swordlesbian:** I changed my mind

**Raisin_Bitch:** The soda is perfectly safe! But I understand why you would not want to drink it anyway.

**Furry:** that sounds amazing. sign me up for some asbestos glove soda

**Raisin_Bitch:** The gloves are not contaminated with asbestos.

**Furry:** ye i know it was a joke

**Swordlesbian:** catra im at the store and they have pineapple pizza flavored Oreos

**Furry:** yes u can get them

**Swordlesbian:** thanks :)

**Furry:** okay guys

**Furry:** summer vacation is in two weeks

**Furry:** what are we gonna do to celebrate

**Sparkles:** get drunk at that gay bar you went to with adora

**Furry:** ok im down

**Swordlesbian:** catra i picked up the Oreos and under them I found mushroom pizza Oreos

**Furry:** okay but this is coming out of your paycheck not mine

**Swordlesbian:** i like that place I’ll do it

**Furry:** you only like it because everyone buys you drinks

**Swordlesbian:** yeah so?

**Swordlesbian:** oh my god lemonade Oreos

**Sparkles:** adora get out of the Oreo isle before you empty your entire bank account

**Swordlesbian:** okay fine

**Swordlesbian:** but I’m buying the lemonade ones

**Furry:** if they make you throw up im not gonna mop it up 

**Crabgirl:** i’m cool with it but idk if Entrapta is

**Raisin_Bitch:** I would like to accompany you to the gay bar.

**Crabgirl:** okay then we’ll come

**Sparkles:** bow?

**Therapydog:** okay but i do not want to be the designated driver

**Furry:** sparkles will hire a lift cause she has all that mayor money

**Sparkles:** you know it’s actually not that much money, the city can’t afford to waste taxpayer dollars on high salaries for government officials

**Furry:** stfu your gonna hire a lift

**Sparkles:** ok fine but you guys better not vomit in it i don’t wanna deal with that again

**Crabgirl:** again???

**Therapydog:** I don’t want to talk about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m considering making this not just a text fic cause I kinda wanna write like the graduation and the bar party, lmk what u think


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short but it introduces some kinda important stuff. That’s right hold onto your seats ladies gents and gentlethems I found myself a plot line!

**Sparkles:** guys help im bored

**Therapydog:** Aren’t you supposed to be studying?

**Sparkles:** yeah what’s ur point

**Furry:** sniff some glue i don’t have time for this

**Sparkles:** fuck off catra

**Sparkles:** also you’re literally online 24/7 how are you busy?

**Sparkles:** catra?

**Sparkles:** oh shit is she actually busy?

**Swordlesbian:** yeah she’s doing work stuff she turned off her notifications

**Swordlesbian:** well all except for texts from me

**Sparkles:** why are u special

**Swordlesbian:** she’s my girlfriend and she trusts me not to interrupt her unless it’s important

**Sparkles:** this is boring. i am bored

**Swordlesbian:** get wasted

**Sparkles:** i have a test tomorrow 

**Swordlesbian:** ??? then study for it??

**Sparkles:** u sound so much like bow right now

**Crabgirl:** glimmer go study

**Sparkles:** u guys are supposed to be my friends

**Swordlesbian:** yes and as your friends we’re telling you that you gotta study

**Sparkles:** fine but im not gonna enjoy it


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last update of today because I am very tired and still have some math homework I’ve been putting off
> 
> Unless future me changes her mind and posts another chapter which is entirely possible
> 
> Anyway here you go

**Furry:** okay im back

**Swordlesbian:** yay i missed you

**Furry:** i missed u too

**Therapydog:** What was up at the shelter?

**Furry:** a lot of animals came in

**Furry:** no reason behind it it’s just bad luck

**Furry:** and we don’t have quite enough stuff for them

**Furry:** we’re organizing an adoption drive because otherwise we’ll run out of space

**Swordlesbian:** wait how do you have enough space now?

**Furry:** about that….

**Swordlesbian:** catra…

**Furry:** well we’re all fostering some of them

**Furry:** and uh I volunteered

**Swordlesbian:** without asking me?

**Furry:** well I’ll keep them at my place

**Raisin_Bitch:** Hello! I feel bad for all the animals. I would adopt a few but I do not think my home is a safe environment. But could you two please move your conversation to a personal chat room?

**Swordlesbian:** oh yeah sure

—— 

**Furry:** ok so i got 2 cats

**Swordlesbian:** of course you did

**Furry:** one’s named Applesauce

**Furry:** the other is named Meowmeow

**Swordlesbian:** that’s kinda on the nose don’t u think

**Swordlesbian:** when can i meet them?

**Furry:** well

**Furry:** funny story

**Swordlesbian:** ?

**Furry:** u know how i said they would stay at my place?

**Furry:** well my landlady says if i foster them she’d raise my rent

**Furry:** so uh

**Furry:** can they stay with you until i work it out?

**Swordlesbian:** goddamnit catra

**Swordlesbian:** fineee

**Swordlesbian:** but u gotta stay with me too cause i cannot raise 2 cats

**Furry:** we won’t be raising them

**Furry:** just fostering them for a few weeks or so until we find forever homes for them

**Swordlesbian:** sure

**Swordlesbian:** how far away are u

**Furry:** 5 minutes

**Swordlesbian:** wait you’re not texting and driving are you

**Furry:** no

**Furry:** i have two 3 year old cats yipping at each other in heavy metal crates

**Furry:** i am taking an uber

**Swordlesbian:** what gender 

**Furry:** ? aren’t cars all she

**Swordlesbian:** the cats

**Swordlesbian:** jesus catra 

**Furry:** leave me alone im very stressed today was stressful

**Furry:** they’re both girls

**Swordlesbian:** i don’t have any cat food

**Furry:** don’t worry i picked some up at the store

**Furry:** okay we’re here buzz us in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally made a second chat for the story to take place cause it really wouldn’t make sense for them to be talking about this kinda stuff in the main chat
> 
> You can expect a lot more of 1 on 1 chats
> 
> Also Im planning on writing all of the mentioned real life scenes as separate works, probably starting with Adora meeting the cats


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the day! U can expect a few more but not a lot. I’ve posted 2 separate works, one is the phone convo in chapter 6 and one takes place in between chapters 9 and 10 of this

**Sparkles:** okay time for deits

**Sparkles:** what’s happening with the animals

**Swordlesbian:** we’re adopting 2 cats

**Crabgirl:** i thought you said foster?

**Swordlesbian:** we changed our minds

**Furry:** ye im a cat mom now

**Therapydog:** And so is Adora, right?

**Swordlesbian:** hell no im a cat aunt

**Sparkles:** um adora 

**Sparkles:** if one of u is catmom and one is cataunt 

**Sparkles:** then either your sisters or married

**Swordlesbian:** SHIT

**Furry:** yeah so

**Swordlesbian:** ??? u realized this already?

**Furry:** yeah i thought it was what u meant

**Swordlesbian:** I DID NOT MEAN THAT WE WERE MARRIED

**Furry:** we are to the cats

**Furry:** that’s all that matters

**Furry:** besides don’t you want to marry me

**Swordlesbian:** no

**Swordlesbain:** no wait i mean

**Swordlesbian:** like eventually yeah

**Furry:** ARE YOU PROPOSING? OVER TEXT?

**Swordlesbian:** NO I AM NOT

**Swordlesbian:** wait should i be??? do u want to get married?

**Sparkles:** adora she’s fucking with u

**Furry:** goddamnit glimmer

**Swordlesbian:** catra u literally gave me a heart attack

**Furry:** literally?

**Swordlesbian:** ok not literally but like figuratively

**Swordlesbian:** also guys 1 week from graduation!

**Furry:** yeah but like

**Furry:** we did all the finals and stuff ages ago

**Furry:** so it’s basically over

**Swordlesbian:** no it’s not

**Swordlesbian:** we still have to finish the self models

**Furry:** i did that like three months ago i just took a picture of me holding a cat and said ‘catgirl’ and sent it in

**Swordlesbian:** yeah well some people like to put effort into their work

**Sparkles:** adora didn’t u already finish yours tho?

**Swordlesbian:** i mean yeah but we still gotta do like the presentations

**Furry:** u signed up for the presentations???

**Swordlesbian:** maybe

**Furry:** jesus christ 

**Raisin_Bitch:** I created a program to do my self model presentation for me!

**Furry:** also like it’s literally freshman year it’s not ‘graduation’

**Swordlesbian:** u called it graduation earlier

**Furry:** yeah but like it’s not like  _ graduation  _ graduation

**Furry:** besides freshman year is nothing to be proud of

**Furry:** it’s literally just a 5th year of hs

**Swordlesbian:** then isn’t this basically high school graduation?

**Furry:** no stfu

**Swordlesbian:** catra Applesauce is humping the bed what do i do

**Sparkles:** THE CATS NAME IS APPLESAUCE???

**Swordlesbian:** ye and apparently she’s a top too

**Furry:** some female cats do that

**Furry:** they’re not called tops

**Furry:** i mean we all call them tops

**Furry:** but not officially

**Furry:** just pick her up and move her

**Sparkles:** what’s the other ones name

**Swordlesbian:** MeowMeow

**Sparkles:** huh.

**Furry:** stfu glimmer they’re fine names

**Sparkles:** i didn’t say anything

**Furry:** ye but u were thinking it

**Sparkles:** no they’re good names

**Sparkles:** it’s just very amusing to imagine you cuddling cats named Applesauce and MeowMeow

**Furry:** SHUT UP GLIMMER

**Furry:** i don’t cuddle 

**Swordlesbian:** ye u do i have pictures

**Furry:** adora please dont

**Furry:** okay i gotta landlady is calling

**Sparkles:** ooh catras getting kicked out of her apartmenttttt

**Swordlesbian:** the cats are sitting on my laptop and i don’t wanna move them

**Swordlesbian:** oh nevermind they both decided to jump off at the same time and now they’re under the bed

**Furry:** Adora we need to talk.

**Sparkles:** oh fuck

**Swordlesbian:** ok yeah ill call u?

**Furry:** no it’s too loud

**Furry:** im gonna text u hold on


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is prob last chapter of today cause tonight is shabbat
> 
> I’ll be back tomorrow at like 6:30 or 7
> 
> Also in this fictional world the first year of college is similar to high school and that’s what they’re finishing now, so after the summer they’ll be in “real” college. And also the owners of the animal shelter are spinnerella and netossa, which will definitely come into play but not yet cause there’s other stuff I wanna do before more animal shelter stuff

**Furry, Swordlesbian**

**Furry:** ok so

**Furry:** I talked to Octavia

**Furry:** (my landlady)

**Furry:** and it turns out

**Furry:** that the cat thing was bullshit

**Furry:** obv she didn’t tell me that but she brought up a bunch of random shit that didn’t used to matter

**Furry:** like playing music through speakers or spending too much time in the shower

**Furry:** and basically, she’s just trying to evict me

**Furry:** not sure why

**Swordlesbian:** catra i’m so sorry

**Swordlesbian:** so now what

**Swordlesbian:** maybe u can take legal action?

**Furry:** well, everything she brought is in the contract

**Furry:** it’s just that she didn’t care about any of it until a few weeks ago

**Furry:** im going to pick up my stuff now

**Furry:** actually i might need to borrow some cars

**Swordlesbian:** ill ask glimmer she has a pickup truck

**Furry:** no i don’t want any of them to know i lost the apartment

**Furry:** theyll ask me to stay with them

**Swordlesbian:** whats wrong with that

**Furry:** idk

**Furry:** it’s like

**Furry:** if they let me crash with them

**Furry:** its a pity thing

**Swordlesbian:** so what're gonna do

**Furry:** not sure

**Furry:** the owners of the animal shelter have an apartment that they use when they check in on this branch

**Furry:** ill ask them if i can rent it maybe

**Swordlesbian:** catra

**Swordlesbian:** just stay with me

**Furry:** no I don’t want it to be a pity thing

**Swordlesbian:** we’re dating

**Swordlesbian:** and u sleepover every other night

**Swordlesbian:** u already have keys

**Furry:** it’s really fine im sure they’d let me rent the apartment

**Swordlesbian:** catra jesus christ 

**Swordlesbian:** im asking u to move in with me

**Furry:** oh

**Furry:** are u sure you’re okay with it? i don’t want to intrude

**Swordlesbian:** it’s fine i need the help with the cats

**Furry:** i could take the cats to the apartment

**Swordlesbian:** CATRA DO U WANT TO LIVE WITH ME AND SPEND YOUR TIME WITH ME AND ALSO HAVE LIKE TWICE AS MUCH SEX

**Furry:** yes

**Furry:** but i don’t want to impose

**Swordlesbian:** ok then it’s settled you’ll move in with me

**Swordlesbian:** my landlady is super chill

**Swordlesbian:** i mean she’s batshit crazy but like in a fun way

**Furry:** yeah razz you’ve told me about her

**Swordlesbian:** no u have to call her madame razz

**Swordlesbian:** im gonna rent a uhaul and come over there and help you take all your stuff and u are going to make 0 jokes about uhaul lesbians and then we are going to talk to madame razz together and then we are going to go to our home and you have to clean the cats litter box cause i haven’t done it yet and then we are going to have sex

**Furry:** sounds like a plan

**Furry:** i love u

**Swordlesbian:** love u too


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter cause I need to ask a question: do u guys want to see more from this universe, or some canon-compliant fics set after season 5 ends? 
> 
> Also, I made an email if anyone wants to send me some prompts
> 
> sheep.poetic@gmail.com
> 
> :)

**Sparkles:** okay so i know it’s rude and shit

**Sparkles:** but like ive been waiting a day

**Sparkles:** u can’t expect me to wait longer than that

**Sparkles:** pls tell me what is happening???

**Therapydog:** Glimmer leave them alone

**Furry:** no it’s fine

**Furry:** i got kicked out of my apartment

**Therapydog:** ! Oh my god are you okay!

**Sparkles:** that shit sucks

**Sparkles:** my couch is open if u need somewhere to crash

**Furry:** don’t worry im staying with adora 

**Sparkles:** omg are u moving in together??!

**Furry:** no it’s just for a bit

**Swordlesbian:** yeah

**Furry:** goddamnit adora

**Swordlesbian:** oops

**Therapydog:** I’m so happy for you guys!

**Raisin_Bitch:** Couples sharing a living space is typically an important stage of a romantic relationship. Congratulations on deeming your romantic relationship ready for a new level! Based on your relationship history, I estimate a proposal will commence in 27.2 months. It is highly likely Adora will be the one to propose.

**Crabgirl:** babe u shouldn’t say stuff like that

**Crabgirl:** it puts them on the spot

**Raisin_Bitch:** Catra and Adora, I apologize for putting you on the spot. I will try not to do so again.

**Sparkles:** u guys gonna get preggo now ;)

**Furry:** stfu glimmer

**Furry:** but ye we’re totally gonna bang more often

**Swordlesbian:** catra.

**Furry:** i mean it’s true

**Furry:** we already did it once this morning

**Swordlesbian:** CATRA

**Swordlesbian:** NO

**Furry:** catra YES

  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u already know what’s coming
> 
> loopy Adora not knowing who Catra is and being amazed that they’re dating
> 
> email me with prompts, suggestions, or just to talk at
> 
> sheep.poetic@gmail.com

**Furry:** ok guys

**Furry:** adoras going in for wisdom teeth

**Furry:** and she’s gonna be kinda loopy

**Sparkles:** soooo we should make fun of her and record it?

**Therapydog:** Absolutely not Glimmer

**Furry:** no that’s exactly what i was thinking

**Crabgirl:** ive never had wisdom teeth removed or seen someone have if it’ll be cool

**Raisin_Bitch:** I have self-administered anesthesia.

**Sparkles:** oh sick did u get high?

**Raisin_Bitch:** I could not work properly for 36 hours.

**Crabgirl:** she did not respond well to it

**Crabgirl:** she was so frickin loopy

**Crabgirl:** also it was technically illegal

**Furry:** ok here’s the deal. only 1 person can be in the room after she wakes up

**Furry:** but i promise to record it

**Furry:** ok i gotta sign some forms bye

**Swordlesbian:** i distracted catra with some forms wtf is she gonna do while im loopy

**Sparkles:** that’s for her to know and u to find out ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something a little different this chapter.
> 
> Comments/kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Normal — Adora
> 
> Bold — Catra
> 
> Italics — Glimmer
> 
> Bold & Italics — Bow
> 
> Email me to give me prompts, suggestions or just to talk at:
> 
> sheeppoetic@gmail.com

**Furry:** hey guys we’re back

**Furry:** adora’s still pretty loopy

**Swordlesbian:** no

**Furry:** there u go

**Swordlesbian:** babe your a cat

**Swordlesbian:** crap

**Sparkles:** oh god

**Sparkles:** i wanna witness this firsthand

**Sparkles:** call?

**Furry:** ye hold on

—- Call between Furry, Sparkles, Therapydog —

**“Hi guys!”**

**_“Hi, everyone!”_ **

_ “Okay, enough chatting. Show us high Adora.” _

**“Okay, but you asked for it.”**

“Heyyyy guys. How’s it going? Catra’s a cat I realized.”

**_“Hi, Adora! How are you feeling?”_ **

“Better. Much better. I was used to be a cat, but that wasn’t true.”

_ “I… see.” _

“Not anymore. You’re blind.”

**“Adora, Glimmer is not blind.”**

“That’s what YOU think. But I know the truth.”

**_“No, I think she’s right. Glimmer seems pretty blind to me.”_ **

_ “DO NOT ENCOURAGE HER BOW.” _

“That was a yell. Yup.”

_ “What was she like earlier?” _

**“She tried to score a date with me and I told her I was taken. Then she asked if she was taken and I told her we were dating. And then she yelled ‘I’M GAYYY???’ at the top of her lungs. So that was fun.”**

_ “I think that’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” _

**_“Did you record it?”_ **

**“No, I forgot. But I don’t think Adora would have liked that very much.”**

_ “Who cares, she’s high as a kite.” _

**“Yeah, but she won’t be soon. And when soon comes, I don’t want her to kick my ass.”**

“Oh I could totally kick your ass. Top two things I could kick, totally.”

_ “What’s the top thing you could kick?” _

“Catra’s ass. I said so already. Your ears are shitty.”

**“Adora, don’t be rude.”**

“No, YOU’RE being rude.”

_ “Fuck yeah, she is.” _

**“Glimmer please don’t give her ammunition.”**

**_“So what’s the deal with food? Do’s and don’ts?”_ **

**“Strictly soft food. I picked up some pudding and ice cream and obviously a few crates of baby food.”**

_ “Catra, you better not be fucking with us right now.” _

**“No, I’m dead serious. She specifically asked for it.”**

**_“Before or after the surgery?”_ **

**“Um…. after.”**

_ “Obviously.” _

“And she’s gonna give me the food herself and feed me cause she’s my GIRLFRIEND.”

**“Whatever you say, Adora.”**

_ “You’re gonna feed her? Sexy.” _

**“Glimmer I’m gonna kick you from the call.”**

_ “Lesbians feeding each other baby food: new top porn category.” _

**_“I’m gonna look that up.”_ **

**“Please don’t.”**

**_“No it’s fine. I haven’t been scarred by the internet recently.”_ **

“I shit my pants when I was a lil kid. Just thought you should know.”

_ “I shit my pants yesterday.” _

**“Not that it’s a competition or anything, but I shit my pants this morning.”**

_ “I shit my pants an hour ago.” _

**“I am actively shitting my pants this very moment.”**

**_“You guys are fucking disgusting.”_ **

**“Bow I’m so proud of you for cursing!”**

_ “I’ve been training him!” _

**_“Oh god I got a link to two girls one cup, please help”_ **

**“I warned you.”**

**_“Why does everything lead back to two girls one cup?!!”_ **

_ “I mean. ‘Everything’ doesn’t. But I’m pretty sure that ‘lesbians feeding each other baby food’ would.” _

**_“I hate it when you’re right.”_ **

_ “That’s funny, because I love it when I’m right.” _

“Catra when’s my birthday?”

**“In, like, half a year.”**

“Fuck. Can my birthday be tomorrow?”

**“Um… I’ll think about it?”**

_ “Power move: make every day your birthday.” _

**_“Power move: Make your birthday a groundhogs day.”_ **

**“Then you’d have to pretend like you didn’t know what the presents were every time.”**

_ “I’d do some fucked up shit if I was in a groundhogs day.” _

**_“I probably wouldn’t. What if everyone else is real?”_ **

“Groundhogs? More like dirt pigs.”

**“Google translate be like:”**

**_“That’s actually happened to me once. Not with groundhog, but I put in rattlesnake and got ‘shakeworm’.”_ **

_ “Shakeworm is a great band name.” _

**“Introducing: Shakeworm and the Dirt Pigs!”**

**_“The real question is, what would the category be?”_ **

**“Well, Shakeworm would obviously be EDM, but the Dirt Pigs would be playing some hardcore rock and roll in the background.”**

_ “So…. Dubstep?” _

**“No. Dubstep is EDM merged with Rock and Roll. ‘Shakeworm and the Dirt Pigs’ is the core elements of Dubstep separated.”**

**_“Deconstructing Dubstep: A documentary.”_ **

_ “In six parts.” _

**_“Of course. Streaming exclusively on Primevideo.”_ **

**“You think Jeff Bezos’s dick is like a miniature version of his head?”**

_ “Do you think that about all bald people, or just Jeff Bezos?” _

**“I mean, now that you mention it…”**

**_“Wait, where’s Adora?”_ **

**“Oh, she fell asleep like 5 minutes ago.”**

_ “Have you fed her any baby food yet?” _

**“Not yet, but I’m looking forward to it.”**

**_“Wait until the anesthesia has fully worn off and then try it.”_ **

_ “Record it, please.” _

**“Absofuckinglutely not. The camera would get yeeted into oblivion when she inevitably smacks the baby food into my face.”**

**_“Live stream it so that we see everything up to that point, then.”_ **

**“Bow, I swear you’ve grown like ten times more devious since I first met you.”**

_ “You’re just a really bad influence.” _

**“Okay, I gotta go. Cats are whining for something.”**

_ “Bye!” _

**_“Bye!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Email me to give me prompts, suggestions or just to talk at:
> 
> sheeppoetic@gmail.com


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go
> 
> Comments/kudos or any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Email me to give me prompts, suggestions or just to talk at:
> 
> sheep.poetic@gmail.com

**Furry:** so

**Furry:** that was pretty crazy

**Swordlesbian:** ikr i cant believe its actually over

**Swordlesbian:** catra stop talking to me irl your breaking the fourth wall

**Swordlesbian:** im not gonna respond unless u text me

**Sparkles:** adora are u drunk?

**Swordlesbian:** no just giddy

**Swordlesbian:** catRA I SWEAR

**Swordlesbian:** YOUR BREAKING THE IMMERSION

**Furry:** jesus christ fine

**Therapydog:** I’m literally crying

**Therapydog:** That was so beautiful!!!!!

**Furry:** hah gay

**Swordlesbian:** bow we have 3 more years dont worry

**Therapydog:** I know but it’ll be real college!!!!

**Sparkles:** this is why i hate this system.

**Sparkles:** when u break up milestones like this it fucks with your catholothism

**Furry:** okay first of all, yes i know you meant cathartic. yes i will tease you about that. no not right now i have things to do

**Furry:** but also, didnt ur mom champion that system?

**Sparkles:** i mean yeah it does help people grow up in manageable chunks or whatever

**Sparkles:** but like i cant get totally wasted in celebration of ‘finishing higschool’ cause there’s another year of high school, but not really cause its technically college

**Sparkles:** its like when you read the first ten pages of a book one night and then finish it the next day with plenty of time to spare so you could have def read it in one day and you read like 99% of it but you can’t REALLY say you read it in one day?

**Swordlesbian:** whenever that happens i just go back and read the beginning again

**Furry:** is this some ‘actually has the attention span to read a book in one day’ joke i dont understand?

**Sparkles:** yes. yes it is.

**Raisin_Bitch:** My record is 46,743 pages in one day. That is roughly the equivalent of 5 medium sized books.

**Crabgirl:** ye she canceled a date that day because she was nearing a new record and she couldn’t spare the time

**Sparkles:** once bow canceled a date with me because he couldn’t keep seeing me

**Swordlesbian:** WHAT?????

**Therapydog:** Glimmer please stop saying it like that

**Therapydog:** I was getting fitted for contacts and totally forgot that we had planned a date

**Therapydog:** She found it hilarious that without contacts, I technically couldn’t ‘see’ her

**Sparkles:** damn right i did. still do

**Furry:** we’re getting off topic. when we getting wasted?

**Sparkles:** where’s the gay bar?

**Furry:** 8008 Hunt Street

**Furry:** like a few blocks south of the park that u used to get high at

**Furry:** it’s called ‘Peakablue’s’ and it has a big ass sign out front you cant miss it

**Sparkles:** catra

**Sparkles:** are u seriously telling me

**Sparkles:** its address is ‘boob’????

**Furry:** ye apparently there were cheaper properties but the owner couldn’t pass up the chance

**Furry:** the owner is like. a Character

**Furry:** they run a drag show over in Salineas

**Furry:** Peakablue is actually one of their drag names, apparently. dont ask why they have multiple, they have a really long winded explanation u dont want to hear

**Therapydog:** Oh I knew it sounded familiar!

**Sparkles:** BOW U WATCH DRAG SHOWS?!??!?!

**Therapydog:** …

**Therapydog:** I plead the fifth?

**Furry:** i think they’re in town this week, and they frequently dress up in a costume and pretend to be a customer just to fuck with people

**Therapydog:** I could meet DT?????

**Sparkles:** i gotta get wasted before you start fangirling over a dragqueen

**Therapydog:** Drag REGENT, they’re NB

**Sparkles:** i mean i was gonna say ‘i couldn’t care less’ about any of that fangirling shit but now i cant cause it’d make me transphobic

**Furry:** moral dilemmas of the 21st century

**Furry:** seriously tho when are we doing this?

**Furry:** i can do any time as long as its past 9

**Swordlesbian:** i have literally nothing to do

**Therapydog:** sometime tuesday?

**Sparkles:** lets meet there 9:30 tuesday?

**Crabgirl:** works for us

**Furry:** oh also scorpia and bow

**Furry:** u might maybe wanna like

**Furry:** idk 

**Furry:** brace yourself

**Therapydog:** What are you implying?

**Furry:** that u two are much too innocent to jump into a gay bar

**Raisin_Bitch:** You did not mention me. Am I not innocent?

**Furry:** ehh it’s not that your not innocent its that like

**Furry:** ur like badass

**Furry:** u can do really dumb shit but like, u got it under control ya know?

**Raisin_Bitch:** I see. Thank you for the compliment!

**Therapydog:** Wait Catra do you know DT???

**Furry:** um

**Furry:** if i say something will u promise not to freak out?

**Therapydog:** I’ll try

**Furry:** they’re my auncle

**Therapydog:** U ARE RELATED TO DT???????????

**Furry:** u promised

**Furry:** court wouldn’t give them custody cause of some queerphobic bs but whenever they were in town (and whenever i was with a foster family that let me spend time with them) they’d take me out for like ice cream or smthing 

**Therapydog:** I said ‘I’ll try’ I did not promise

**Therapydog:** Also I’m sorry you couldn’t live with them

**Furry:** eh it’s probably for the best

**Furry:** i don’t think they’d be very good as an actual parent

**Furry:** the ‘cool auncle’ shtick kinda falls apart when u actually have to provide for a kid

**Swordlesbian** : holy shit a car alarm just went off

**Swordlesbian:** ok its just an old couple trying to get into their car

**Sparkles:** if they were actually stealing it no one would suspect anything

**Furry:** id suspect them

**Furry:** i dont trust old people

**Swordlesbian:** catra ur gonna be old someday

**Furry:** yeah? I wouldn’t trust myself

**Swordlesbian:** im gonna be old one day

**Furry:** not gonna think about that until i have too B)

**Sparkles:** mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos or any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Email me to give me prompts, suggestions or just to talk at:
> 
> sheep.poetic@gmail.com


	16. Chapter 16

my grandfather died one week ago. i do not know when i will return but don’t be surprised if it’s a while. also: person who made me fan art (at least i think it’s fanart) i cannot express how thankful i am. but uh. the link just takes me to my gmail and i don’t have any new emails there so i don’t think it actually worked

also, do you guys want you’re my heaven back? if so it’ll be a bit cause writing about dead grandparents, uh, isn’t the most appealing right now 

a_poetic_sheep signing off


	17. Chapter 17

hey. computer got utterly destroyed by some soda. i’ll have it back sunday.

i’m gonna try writing again. honestly the responses i’ve been getting have made me happier than i can remember being. shoutout to the person who bookmarked this as ‘my dreams have come true’; congrats u made a depressed trans girl cry tears of happy.

my grampa is still dead! funny how that works! and also my aunt got covid too. my dad, whose a biomedical emgineer B) says that covid reaction is probably genetic so any of us will be hit harder than normal since my grampa also had a bad reaction.

shoutout, again, to the person who did a fan-edit? not exactly sure what it is cause it won’t load properly on my phone for some reason. i will definetly add it to this fic on sunday when i get computer powers back.

i love all of you. see u soon


End file.
